Dog On A Leash
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A one-shot taken from The Ones In Command where Hound is thinking about his past and the possible future.


**Dog On A Leash**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I reaaallly want to!

Oneshot from The Ones In Command, where Hound remembers bits of his past and what his future now holds. Rated T for violence.

_He had his mission…get the target and get out…kill anyone who tries to stop him and he did. His own plating was covered in energon but not a drop of it was his, his pathway had been open for him to wonder around freely as he needed, the current residents were either dead or had scattered in an attempt to save themselves._

_The base was built out of falling walls and melted metal frames of the past…it contained a small group of new Decepticon recruits that had gotten lucky enough to capture a spy in training. Probably the bot's first mission, a trained mech would breeze through this place without a problem and be out before a klik could be added to the clock._

_He paused as the sounds of pedes running toward him got louder, he swiftly moved into the shadows, the rotting building had many covers from the debris and lack of security just made maneuvering through it all easier._

_He waited…the symbol of familiar purple hit his vision, he ignored the other features…if he studied the bot…he would remember the face. The blade in his servo was just a flash as it swept out to begin the emptying flow of life from the dead frame. He always made it quick, he wasn't sadistic to the ones he killed…it was easier for the both him and the offlined bot. _

_And he was moving again, ignoring the smell of decay that filled his senses and focused on the beat of a spark that ranged through his audios. His sight was narrowed on the hall before him, passing by the doors that had failed to close completely from the power outage he had caused, adjusting to the limited light to find his goal._

_Another bot…this one was coming up stairs…he paused and laid low again…tuning his audios on the conversation the new comer was having over their comm-link._

_His target was downstairs…alive but systems were down and was bleeding out…all soldiers are to evacuate immediately._

_Okay, he could wait for the bot to move and carry on with orders…no…of course the con would go back and torture the prisoner. He would have to act fast if he was to get his target out alive, on a good note…if there was such a thing…he would be lead directly to his goal._

_Once again he was friends with the shadows as he followed behind the Con, his sensors on alert for any others, which was unlikely to happen since the order to evacuate was out but that didn't mean anything if the bot in front of him was any indication of that._

_They must be getting closer now, he could smell the scent one would recognize from a slaughter house…it was one words could not describe and for that he was thankful…if he couldn't use words for it, he could put it out of mind._

_Passage way seemed to be more underground as what light was there seemed to all but disappear, this bot must have been down here many times to be able to maneuver around so efficiently…perhaps the one in charge of interrogating the prisoners?_

_There! Behind that door, he could hear it the beat louder now and it was the one the Con was standing in front of…the base was too small for a brig, they probably had to use these underground storage rooms…_

"_Fragging Autobot, get rid of the glitch for-"_

_Blades were quick…sometimes to quick as the frame thudded against the floor, he had learned that in moments in panic or worry, bots would start talking to themselves out loud…it was the perfect time to strike. Most don't expect to be cut off in mid-sentence, he never knew if they were ever surprised from the words unable to leave their mouths, the sudden pain of a slit throat…or…as he hoped…sudden darkness._

_He carefully stepped over the body, his mission was almost done and he could return to base to wait for the next…_

_Like the ever trained dog he was…he would what for the servo that holds his leash to give the demand._

-Break-

Hound opened his optics to stare at the forest around him, Earth…he was on the organic planet now…with a new Prime that didn't require his skills but that of a scout…not the killer that was sent out to destroy bases all in attempt to save a captured comrade.

He frowned at the thought, he remembered one time Sentinel Prime had sent him out on a mission that was supposed to be another 'rescue' trip. He was to get inside, get the target and get out…kill anyone that he came across. The usual.

But this one, he was given information about the target…something he did not like, he rather not remember anything about his missions even if it was the face or name of the bot he was going after. A young femme that was a minor in Special Ops that was trying to make her way to the top, nothing he had against that, she just took a harder assignment then her skills could handle. He didn't understand why he was given information about her, he usually wasn't since everyone on Ops didn't want you to know much or anything about them.

But he went out to find her…and he found her…with a Con mark on her chest, turns out she was a spy for the other team and he…was sent to kill her. He wasn't sent out to save somebody like usual, no, he was sent on assassination mission under the guise of his job status. He knew anyone he came across would suddenly disappear from files, they wouldn't be spoke of, he wouldn't be mentioned. He saved them, they went on like nothing happened, he didn't get to them in time, they never existed. Everything he did was never written down or recorded, because official he was a scout…truthfully…he was what ever the command wanted him to be.

At the time, the Prime wanted her gone but in duty, why, cause if she suddenly went missing still recorded as an Autobot…it would rile up the soldiers…they would fight harder for the friend they had lost.

And the only ones who would know the truth…would be him, the mech in charge of Ops and Sentinel… She went down as a fallen hero that had died on a mission…in reality…he slit her throat open and brought back her helm as proof along with the symbol she wore on her chest.

His servo went to his own chest to lightly rub the area where a new spark was nurturing, he the wolf with energon stained upon his servos…he who hid under the mask of an innocent…was going to have a sparkling. A new life…where he had taken so many…he was finally bringing life into this world…

Closing his optics and leaning further into the tree he was resting on, he allowed a small smile to creep upon his face…here on this planet were war was slowly closing down to a halt…he could forget what he once was…and become what he always wanted.

A free mech, a lover, a protector, an explorer…and now…a Carrier…

He swore that the being growing inside him would never have senses filled with death and decay…but instead the sway of leaves in the trees and the smell of flowers on the breeze.

R&R

This is taken directly out of The Ones In Command where Hound finds out his sparked, the idea is based on that he isn't just a mere scout but more off the last resort. His job is to go an retrieve the captured spies in enemy bases taking out anyone that is in his way or is a threat. Even if the target is already offline, he is still required to bring them back in case they had information hidden somewhere in their processors. Since the traitor in the story was just that, he didn't treat her like he would a comrade where he would treat the body with dignity but instead only brought back what he was required to. The rest of her, he probably smelted down or buried somewhere.

It gives him more depth to his character and I like this idea of him.

Please review! It'll make me happy!


End file.
